


No Business, Just Pleasure

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Desk Sex, Digital Sex, F/F, Hooking up, Light Bondage, Liz and Harry are still divorced fyi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Shortly after the worlds of Felicia Hardy and Elizabeth Allan collided in a tangle of criminals, anti-heroes, aliens, and other terrible things they shouldn't have to deal with, they decided they had some common ground. After all, two powerful women should be allies, right?Turns out there was more chemistry within the Alchemax HQ than just in the labs.(Kinktober Day 11: Tribadism/Scissoring)





	No Business, Just Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll actually write out the dynamic I'd love to explore with these two. For now, enjoy Felicia and Liz having sex on a very, very expensive desk.

The desk was worth over ten grand. Liz loved this desk and she’d gotten it shortly after acquiring Alchemax; after the merger that made her one of the most powerful women in New York. It was sturdy, cherrywood, beautiful in craftsmanship. The nameplate alone was worth at least two thousand. Solid gold, because why not?

It laid face-down on the floor next to a picture of her family - which she’d _insisted_ in a moment of clarity to, _wait, don’t let that break!_ and instead of haphazardly swiping it off, the Cat had caught the frame with her foot and set it down gently, still standing up. The pens, papers, and her cell had all been flung off with one sweep, though.

A silk rope bound her to the desk, not so much that Liz couldn't slip out but rather as something to hold onto as Felicia ground against her again and again. Her designer skirt was hiked up to her waist, suit jacket on the floor in a heap, and she’d absolutely have to get her hair done again tomorrow but _god!_ This woman, she was magic with those fingers, living little bites and hickeys on her collar though Liz was quite certain Felicia had ripped her blouse at some point.

Whatever. She could always buy a new one.

Felicia grabbed the hand that was holding the rope and grinned wickedly, white hair cascading over her breasts and that _stupid mask_ still on her face. She angled her position and hiked Liz’s left leg over her hip, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Such a pretty desk,” she purred, “so sturdy. I should go straight, yeah? Get me a desk like this.”

Liz huffed with laughter. “ _Ha,_ as if you could ever afford it.”

“Got you, didn’t I? Didn’t even have to buy you more than one drink.”

“Should’ve listened when Brock told me about your good luck powe-- _oh god!_ ”

Felicia had crooked her fingers inside Liz, rubbing her clit _just so_ , and then rubbed that smooth, powerful thigh against her, sliding down until Liz was seeing stars in her office lighting. Felicia started up a moderate rhythm, her head thrown back, pinning the other woman down as she ground against her, over and over--

And then the phone rang.

“ _Fuck_ , Felicia, I have--”

“--shh, ignore it,” she said, leaning over with surprising flexibility to trace Liz’s neck with her tongue.

“I am - _ah!_ \- the most powerful woman in New York.”

“Are you though, Elizabeth? Are you?”

“Yes, _yes!_ ” she cried out as Felicia brought her to her second orgasm of the evening.

Felicia started to respond but instead shuddered as she came as well, eventually settling for a toothy, hazy grin. “Then _ignore it_ , baby, because you _can_.”

Liz managed to free her unbound hand to wipe her hair away from her face. She glanced over at her phone, then to the Black Cat, and then back to the phone.

“...There’s a door to a spare room. I’m not putting my desk at risk any more.”

“I know there is.” She leapt gracefully off the desk, freeing Liz with one smooth motion and then scooping her up in her arms. Liz gave a startled little gasp and pressed her lips to Felicia’s.

“Who do you think that was?”

Felicia shrugged and whisked her charge off to the spare room.  
  
“Nobody as important as _me_ , I’m sure.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Business, Just Pleasure [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146960) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
